


И никакого разврата до 18!

by Reymas



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Спецквест [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, Смешарики | Kikoriki
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Отношения Нюши и Черного Ловеласа - сущий андерейдж, и объект SCP-3922 не может допустить такого!
Relationships: Нюша/Черный Ловелас
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919449
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	И никакого разврата до 18!

**Author's Note:**

> «Когда SCP-3922 находится в пределах метра от телевизора или компьютера, он существенно меняет содержимое любых художественных фильмов, телепрограмм, онлайн-видео и рекламы, как правило, путём добавления актёров в стёганой военной форме и противогазах»

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/1f/70/Lr9eqttB_o.jpg)


End file.
